Le Temps d'un Eveil
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Tout simplement un bref retour sur la fin de la saison 4 et les adieux entre Rose et le 10e Docteur.   En outre mes premiers pas dans le monde des fanfictions


_Il s'agit là de ma première fanfiction, en l'occurence sur l'univers de la série Doctor Who. Elle date de mars 2010._

_Cette courte histoire se passe juste après les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 4._

_Elle reprend l'histoire entre Rose et le Docteur, car leur relation m'a beaucoup émue et sera toujours la plus belle de Docteur Who pour moi._

_**CHAPITRE UN**_**  
><strong>

Baie du Grand Méchant Loup.  
>La brise marine soufflait délicatement sur le rivage.<br>Ils étaient restés là, tous deux immobiles, à se fixer dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité.  
>Chacun s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait se passer maintenant, comment se profilait leur avenir –ensemble…<br>Lui, se demanda s'il allait être à la hauteur des espérances de Rose, s'il saurait combler le vide laissé par son Autre Lui dont il était issu. L'accepterait-elle tel qu'il était ou chercherait-elle inlassablement le fantôme de cette ombre disparue ?  
>Elle, demeura dans un état confus, ne réalisant pas encore très bien ce qui venait de se produire. Elle scruta son compagnon : qui était-il ? Il n'était pas lui et pourtant…<br>Puis ils se lâchèrent du regard et se retournèrent vers Jackie Tyler qui les attendait sans avoir osé dire un mot. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la baie en direction de la ville, gardant le silence, comme si une seule parole aurait pu faire s'effondrer l'univers tout entier.

Une fois arrivés au centre ville, Jackie Tyler embrassa sa fille et la prise dans ses bras en lui susurrant un mot gentil à l'oreille. Puis se retourna vers Le Docteur elle lui fit un signe de la tête avant de s'en aller pour retrouver Pete et leur bébé.  
>Rose et ce nouveau Docteur se retrouvèrent face à face :<br>« Que veux-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et tendre bien qu'un peu tremblante.  
>« Hmm… j'ai envie d'une glace. Allons manger une glace ! » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire à la fois timide et espiègle.<br>Ils trouvèrent un marchand de glace non loin de là, près d'un parc dans lequel ils s'installèrent sur un banc.  
>« J'ai une question… à te poser. » engagea-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu embarrassé.<br>« Je t'écoute » lui rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
>« Je… je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Je veux dire j'ai un appartement. Oui mon père possède un peu d'argent dans cette réalité comme tu le sais et il a insisté pour m'offrir un appartement ! Non mais t'imagine ! Moi qui pensais rester encore quelques années chez ma mère ! Bien sûr c'était avant de… de te rencontrer… enfin… »<br>Il lui sourit tendrement « Avant de nous rencontrer. » « Tu sais je suis pareil » reprit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse « Je suis lui, exactement ».  
>Il la fixa de ses yeux intenses et languissants qui ne désiraient que son amour.<br>Elle lui rendit un regard à la fois hésitant et empli d'espoirs. « Si on rentrait, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »  
>Il la suivit jusqu'à son appartement sans dire un mot, lui jetant de temps en temps des regards furtifs.<p>

C'était un bel appartement, situé au 2e étage d'une résidence de standing mais sans prétention excessive. La décoration demeurait modeste, dénuée de design huppé. Elle était resté fidèle à elle-même, son appartement reflétait toujours l'image d'une londonienne moyenne travaillant dans une boutique et qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de fournir une apparence superficielle.  
>En pénétrant dans cet appartement il s'y sentit déjà chez lui, imprégné par des souvenirs de moments passés avec elle. Il se rappela leur première rencontre, cette course effrénée à travers la ville, cette jeune fille ordinaire qui lui sauva la vie. Il se remémora alors la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de voyager avec lui. Cette candeur de petit garçon qui l'avait envahi et cette crainte du refus. Il avait fait sa demande, tout tremblant. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagne. Sa première réaction hésitante, conclut par un refus l'avait laissé interdit. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas osé alors il était revenu pour la tenter de plus belle ! Car il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Lorsqu'elle accepta quelle ne fut pas sa joie ! A ce moment là il sut, il sut qu'elle serait spéciale. Elle était parvenue à ranimer en lui une étincelle depuis longtemps éteinte. Cette étincelle ressuscitée ne réclamait alors qu'à bruler un peu plus, à s'épanouir, à s'enflammer.<br>Cette nuit là Rose Tyler le fit revenir à la Vie.

L'atmosphère demeurait étrangement tendue entre eux deux.  
>Il désirait tellement s'approcher d'elle, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Mais il redoutait sa réaction. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Cela ne devait pas être évident pour elle, comme tout ce qui se rapportait à leur relation si particulière et pas toujours aisée.<br>Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Même s'il n'était pas le Docteur originel, il possédait tout de lui, ses souvenirs, ses traits, son regard si profond, sa façon de lui sourire… il détenait son essence. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, qui était reparti sans se retourner, sans un regard, sans un mot… qu'il allait sans doute finir par se retrouver seul comme c'est toujours le cas. Continuerait-il à penser à elle ou finirait-elle reléguée à la longue liste des ses compagnes ?  
>Elle se rappela le jour où elle fit la connaissance d'une de ces anciennes compagnes Sarah Jane Smith : elle s'était sentie trahie, humiliée, poignardée… Puis elle avait compris qu'elle faisait fausse route, à ce moment là elle avait commençé à entrevoir plus clairement l'infinie souffrance, solitude qui accompagne la vie quasi éternelle d'un Seigneur du Temps et elle sut qu'elle serait toujours près de lui quoi qu'il arrive… Mais le destin finit par en décider autrement…<br>Une pensée dérangeante fit irruption dans son esprit troublé : et si ce nouveau Docteur humain n'avait pas existé, que ce serait-il passé ? Non il ne fallait pas y songé, il fallait se concentrer sur le présent, sur l'avenir, sur ce qui est ici et maintenant comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec le Docteur.  
>Elle jeta son regard en direction de cet homme qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre du salon et qui laissait vaguer son esprit dans la pénombre silencieuse qui s'élançait au dehors. Un sourire s'esquissa inconsciemment sur son visage. Oui, finalement, peut-être représentait-il tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité au plus profond de son cœur. Une véritable relation avec le Docteur, être l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre complètement. Au-delà du temps, dans une même continuité.<p>

Il s'était posté à la fenêtre du salon comme s'il espérait trouver une solution dans l'immensité du ciel déclinant. Il allait devoir se ranger finalement ! Mais si c'est avec Rose cela vaut bien le sacrifice d'une vie de Seigneur du Temps. Oui cela en vaut la peine. Ca vaut même bien plus que cela ! Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre ce qu'il avait toujours désiré du plus profond de son âme : être auprès de quelqu'un véritablement, sans craindre de devoir perdre un jour ce si fragile lien qui le rattache à l'existence. Pouvoir enfin se donner totalement. Oui c'était avec Rose qui le voulait plus que tout et aujourd'hui cette opportunité s'ouvrait à lui à portée de main. Alors pourquoi réfléchir ? Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant, non plus maintenant… il lui faut vivre, vivre la vie d'un humain et cette vie est si courte !  
>Il s'avança vers elle, posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tienne face à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle fut surprise au début, mais ne se débattit pas, se laissa transporter par ce moment intense collée contre lui et s'abandonna entièrement.<p>

[...]

_**CHAPITRE DEUX**_

Le Tardis, le bruit si particulier de ce magnifique engin, résonnait en harmonie avec la mélancolie du Docteur. Il se trouvait de nouveau seul. Seul dans cette immensité.  
>Il venait de quitter Donna, elle avait retrouvé sa vie d'humaine ordinaire. Mais elle était loin d'être ordinaire, oh ça oui ! Elle avait été brillante ! La femme la plus importante de l'univers ! Docteur-Donna ! Il esquissa un léger sourire, à peine visible. Oui mais c'était la seule solution, elle devait vivre et même si cela devait leur couter le prix fort.<br>Il devait s'être habitué depuis le temps. Tous ces compagnons finissaient par le quitter de leur propre chef ou non, cela finissait toujours ainsi…  
>Aux commandes du Tardis, reparti vers les confins de l'univers, il se sentit flancher, ses jambes tremblèrent malgré lui et il se laissa glisser le long du poste de pilotage. Le regard fixe dans le vide, couvert d'une brume opaque imperceptible reflétant le flot de tristesse et de douleur qui le submergeait. Aucune larme ne s'échappa de ses yeux, seule son âme saignait et criait ses lamentations. Il laissa son esprit voguer dans ses souvenirs.<p>

Il se souvenait de ce jour funeste, dans la tour Torchwood, où la brèche du Void emportait tout sur son passage en se refermant, tous ceux possédant des traces résiduelles sur eux. Rose s'était montrée têtue comme à son habitude et avait refusé de l'abandonner. Cette fois encore elle lui avait sauvé la mise, elle avait sauvé le monde à la toute dernière minute, si elle n'était pas restée… oui mais voilà cet acte de bravoure devait lui couter si cher. Heureusement que Pete apparut juste à temps pour la transférer dans son monde parallèle avant que le Void ne l'aspire.  
>Tout était redevenu calme, la brèche avait été refermée laissant derrière elle un mur blanc impeccable. Juste là où Rose avait disparu. Il s'approcha de ce mur, posa sa main et sa joue contre la paroi glacée. Il pouvait ressentir les vibrations, les échos d'un monde lointain qui venait à peine de quitter celui-ci. Une présence. Rose. Il demeura ainsi quelques secondes, encore sous le choc de cette perte terrible. Une pression intense l'envahissait et serrait ses cœurs. Puis il se détourna et rejoignit son Tardis.<br>Il avait parcouru l'univers tout entier, pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de pouvoir enfin la trouver et l'embrasait. La brèche s'était refermée mais une infime connexion résiduelle demeurait, s'éteignant lentement. C'était sa dernière chance. Un dernier au revoir.  
>Il s'était mis en orbite autour d'une super nova, il avait mis le feu à un soleil pour obtenir suffisamment d'énergie pour se projeter à travers cette minuscule faille encore connectée. Et il s'était retrouvé sur cette baie face à Rose. La baie du Grand Méchant Loup ! Décidément ce nom le suivait partout, il représentait le lien qui le rattachait à Rose par delà l'univers même. Il désirait la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'était qu'une projection, une image. Il était si heureux de la revoir et en même temps si peiné car il s'agissait d'un adieu. Ils échangèrent des banalités au début, histoire de se convaincre que tout irait bien, et éviter ce qui risquait de les rendre encore plus malheureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver le sourire, pour sauver les apparences et donner l'illusion qu'il était fort, fort pour eux deux. La voir pleurer lui était insupportable.<br>Et lorsqu'elle lui avoua son amour, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il était prêt à lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours désiré lui dire mais qu'il avait tant redouté. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il parlait beaucoup mais en réalité ne disait rien. La brèche s'était refermée avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase. L'univers avait ses caprices qu'un Seigneur du Temps ne pouvait contrôler. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans le Tardis, Rose avait disparu pour toujours. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il était abattu, abasourdi. Il venait de laisser passer sa dernière chance. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire ces quelques mots, sa bouche encore ouverte prête à prononcer ces mots mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il baissa les paupières, laissant couler les dernières larmes prisonnières de ses yeux. Puis il passa ses mains sur son visage pour effacer les traces de sa tristesse. Si seulement… Il se sentait impuissant, il avait failli. Le visage de Rose restait gravé dans son esprit, ses dernières paroles… tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son orbite et reprendre sa route, en solitaire. A ce moment là il ne pouvait imaginer, espérer la revoir un jour et pourtant…

Quelle joie ce fut lorsqu'il l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la route ! Ses cœurs s'emballèrent et une chaleur immense parcourut son être. Il courut, stimuler par une décharge d'adrénaline et de tension positive. Plus rien ne comptait hormis la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir le Dalek dissimulait dans l'ombre qui l'attaqua, il perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après elle était là, près de lui. Mais la douleur se faisait plus pressante, il sentait le processus de régénération qui s'activait. Il ne voulait pas changer ! Pas maintenant ! Alors il s'appropria le processus pour guérir et lors du changement il transféra le reste de l'énergie dans un réceptacle biocompatible : sa main.  
>Il se tourna vers Rose, tout en évoquant le jour où il avait perdu cette main… il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'elle le fit il savoura cet instant. Il était si heureux. Il se sentait comme un adolescent amoureux avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres à la fois impatient et nerveux, et cette étincelle dans les yeux qui faisait vibrait tout son être.<br>Mais une fois de plus le destin avait ses caprices... Et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup.

C'était mieux ainsi. C'était son cadeau pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais pu rester à ses côtés, partageait sa vie. Il était Seigneur du Temps, le dernier. Elle était humaine, ce qui signifiait mortelle. Chaque seconde passait la rapprocher de la mort tandis que lui continuerait à vivre.  
>Mais Lui, il était en partie humain, et il contenait son essence. Il avait détruit les Daleks commettant un génocide, mais au final il aurait fait la même chose quelques années plus tôt. Rose saurait lui apportait son amour et l'apaiser comme elle avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait transformé et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Faute de pouvoir être avec elle, il lui offrait son jumeau humain.<br>Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr, de le jalouser. Sur cette baie, il regarda son double lui dire à sa place ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et ce qu'il n'était parvenu à lui révéler ce jour maudit. Il sentait ses cœurs se serraient douloureusement et exerçait une pression dans tout son corps. Pourtant d'un autre côté il était heureux pour elle, car il lui apporterait tout ce que lui n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir.  
>Combien il aimerait être à sa place mais cela lui était impossible, jamais… Il avait perdu ce privilège il y a bien longtemps. Il se détourna, ne supportant plus de les voir enlacé. C'était le bon moment pour partir. Il était lâche, de temps en temps.<p>

Sa destinée était d'errer et de racheter ses fautes. Même si certains compagnons le suivaient régulièrement, il n'en demeurait pas moins seul, pour l'éternité.  
>Toutes ces épreuves avaient fini par le rendre amer. A quoi bon être un Seigneur du Temps ! A quoi bon s'il ne pouvait avoir ce qu'il désirait et déjouer le Temps !<br>Lentement mais surement il commençait à sombrer dans un abime dangereux et désespéré…

_Je songeais à faire une suite mais j'ai fait d'autres choses entre temps, donc on verra plus tard^^_


End file.
